The Clone
by Jayla Marl
Summary: Written from Jake's POV. The Yeerks are up to something again, causing more trouble for our favourite band of superheroes.


Disclaimer: the Animorphs does definitely not belong to me. Nup. Nope. Not in a million years. (Unless I become super rich and buy them, bwahaha).

A/N: Hope you enjoy this story. No real place in the timeline, prossibly in the 30's or 40's somewhere. Jake and Cassie are together, as are Rachel and Tobias. Good reviews and critical reviews are welcomed with open arms. Oh, and I'm not actually American, so if any mistakes regarding school systems are made, apologies. Please, feel free to tell me my mistakes, so I can correct them. :) Thanks! xx.

**

* * *

The Clone**

My name is Jake.

First names only for us. Sorry, but that's the way it has to be. Keeping our identities secret is the only thing keeping us alive.

We fight the Yeerks. Parasitic invaders secretly invading Earth to take our bodies, our minds, our souls. The odds are against us. Six kids against an Empire. But we can morph. It's not natural, we're not freaks of nature or anything. It's a technological advantage given to us by Elfangor, a dying Andalite Prince. The Andalites fight the Yeerks across the galaxy, unfortunately that doesn't seem to include Earth. That's up to us. Us six kids.

There's me, Jake, I guess the leader of this group, these Animorphs. Marco: my buddy, and the one that stops us from going absolutely insane from all the crap that gets thrown our way. Rachel, my warrior cousin, in love with the war and doing whatever it takes. Cassie, Rachel's best friend, and, yes, my girlfriend. The one who stops us doing whatever it takes. Tobias, a sad example of the downside of morphing, he went over the two-hour time limit, and now lives as a red-tailed hawk. Although the Ellimist gave him back his morphing ability, he remains a hawk. And finally, Ax, or Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, Elfangor's little brother, Tobias' uncle (long story) and our resident Andalite space cadet.

So that's us. Entrusted with saving the world. Us teenagers. But it doesn't mean we can't have fun every now and then.

(YEE-HAAAAAAAAAH!) Marco yelled, with pure delight.  
(I can so do a better jump than _that!_), said Rachel.  
(Try it, blondie!)

I watched Rachel's sleek dolphin morph dive deep, she soon came to rushing towards the surface and burst out of the water, the sun glistening off her body, as droplets of water fell around her. She came back down to the water with a crash.

(Ha! I so win, Marco,) she crowed.  
(Bull! My jump was so higher than that!)  
(Nuh-uh. No chance. I win.)  
(Oh great, and I suppose the only one who could support in my claim me is Ax. Typical)  
(Hey! What about me?) I objected.  
(Blood's thicker than water, Jakey.)

Rachel laughed. (That's right. Now yield, Marco.)  
(Fine. But if you're going to start using words like "yield", you better start carrying around a sword.)  
(But where-)  
Cassie cut in, (Rachel, you can accessorise ANYTHING.)  
(I regret to inform you, but we have only thirty of your minutes left in morph,) said Ax.

I sighed. Good things can only last for so long.

(Alright, guys, we better head back for the shore,) I said.  
(Aw, man. Can we at least use morphing again that doesn't involve terror? We still have more than a week left of vacation,) Marco whined.  
(Mar-)  
(Uh, guys, is that _Erek_!)  
(Ha ha, nice joke, Tobias. C'mon, Jake, answer!)  
(I believe you are correct, Tobias. Erek the Chee is indeed approaching us,) said Ax.  
(How did he know we were out here?) Marco pondered.  
(I didn't know how long we would be. So I left him a message telling him what we were up to,) I admitted.  
(Jake! What part of 'vacation', don't you understand?)  
(Marco! What part of 'saving the world', don't _you_ understand?) I retorted.  
(Erek! Over here!) Tobias called out in thoughtspeak.

Erek waved a holographic arm, under which we knew was the impossible strength of an android. Created by the Pemalites, the Chee were programmed to do no harm. But they helped us by infiltrating the Yeerk organistion.

Erek pointed upwards, we got the message and slowly swum up to the surface. A boat loomed into view. We heard cries of amazement as people grabbed their cameras and started to take pictures of us. Great. A dolphin viewing party.

(Erek! Don't surface!) I yelled down to him.

But it was too late, his head emerged from the water. The people stopped taking pictures.

(Can we capsize the boat?) Rachel asked, of course.  
"Don't worry guys, they're with me," Erek said. He had climbed onto the boat.  
(Oh. Chee. Part of your cover, Erek?) I asked.

Erek's hologram smiled, "We had to have a reason for bringing a boat out here. Would you like to come aboard?"  
(It would be advisable, Prince Jake. We only have twenty-five of your minutes left in morph.)  
(Don't call me Prince. Alright, Erek, but how?)  
"Hold still," he said.

Erek's hands came towards me and pulled me out of the water. Everyone got the same treatment a member of the 'dolphin-watch'. We lolled about on the deck, demorphing.

(So, Erek, what actually brings you out this far? I guess this must be part of the 'emergency-only' message I gave you?)  
(Y'know, Erek, maybe one time we could hang out, at sea, with Yeerk business not part of the agenda. I do a mean dolphin jump.)

I stood up, fully demorphed.

"Quiet, Marco. What is it, Erek?"  
"The Yeerks know that the 'Andalite bandits' must be using human morphs to get around. They've managed to isolate some strands of DNA from some tiger's blood. Cockroach. Peregrine falcon. Human."  
"Oh crap."


End file.
